The Unforgivable Kiss
by Elphaba Tiggular
Summary: June 27- Chapter 2 added sorry it took so long. If you haven't read it. Tai and Sora have a fight and she wants to get her life back on track
1. Heartbreak

!--A{text-decoration: none}  
A:hover {text-decoration: underline} --  
The Unforgivable Kiss  
Chapter 1: Heartbreak  
By: Sora Ishida/Hikari Motimiya   
  
I smiled happily as I got ready for my date with Taichi. I was happily picking out clothes that would make him go crazy and after many dates with him and experimenting with my clothing choices I knew perfectly what dress Taichi drools over.   
"Mom, I have to get my shoes from Mimi's house if Taichi comes to pick me up tell him that I'll be right back!" I yelled.   
"Ok!" My mom replied as I ran out the door.   
I walked down the street in my dress with my tennis shoes on. I looked funny but Mimi never returned my shoes when she borrowed them the day before. She had told me that I'd have them back in the morning. Good-luck, she never did.   
As soon as I got to her apartment I noticed the time, my date was in twenty minutes. I waited for Mimi to let me in. When she saw me she seemed surprised to see me.   
"I need those shoes, Mimi-chan," I demanded.   
"But…why?" Mimi asked.   
"I've got a date!" I replied; my voice was on edge.   
"They're in my room…you can get them," she said pointing to her room.   
I muttered some things and went to get them. I didn't see them anywhere in the room. I looked in her closet and under her bed. Then I saw them in the corner by an old plush toy. I grabbed them and walked out of Mimi's room. I checked my watch…ten minutes to my date.   
I prayed that Taichi would be late because he wanted to look extra good for me or buy me flowers or something silly like that. I looked at my tennis shoes by the door along with my purse and jacket. I slipped on my dress shoes and put on my jacket. I took out a mirror that I had put in my purse and looked at my reflection.   
I didn't have enough lipstick on it was fading. And my hair was a little messed up. I quickly brushed my hair and fixed my makeup. Now I was ready for my date. I was just about to leave when I heard weird sounds from outside. I waited a few minutes for the sounds to stop then I walked out.   
The scene I saw shocked me; I couldn't explain what I was feeling sad, angry, jealous I didn't know. I was in waves of emotion sad and angry. I saw my boyfriend kissing my best friend. They weren't really just kissing. Was his tongue in her mouth? I was nervous and didn't even breathe. Taichi didn't even notice me.   
"T-Taichi-kun?" I whispered.   
I saw him jump as if someone surprised him. Taichi looked at me nervously. Tears started to well in my eyes and streamed down my cheeks. I ran away from Taichi leaving him shocked. I thought he was mine…he told me that there was no other girl for him, but he lied.   
I ran down the streets blinded by my tears. I didn't care where I went as long as it was far away from Taichi or Mimi. It didn't matter how far I went, I didn't see or care…my life was over.   
"Sora-chan!" I heard a voice call. But I didn't look to see whom it was I kept running. Then I ran into somebody.   
I kept crying I didn't care. Not anymore at least, but I still was crying for my foolish thoughts and beliefs. I felt arms closing on me and I looked up, my sight slightly blinded by tears.   
"Y-Yama-kun," I said.   
"Shh…Sora-chan, what's wrong?" Yamato asked.   
"I-It's-s T-Taichi-kun…he-he and M-Mimi-chan," I started.   
"Taichi and Mimi what?" He asked calmly.   
"I…I s-saw them kissing," I cried.   
Yamato understood immediately, "Oh, Sora-chan, there are better guys for you then Taichi. He was a jerk for cheating on you in the first place, he didn't see your beautiful smile."   
I stopped crying, "Nani? What did you say?"   
"Sora-chan you don't even see how beautiful you are. And I don't think Taichi knows what he's loosing."   
I couldn't believe what I was hearing; Yamato Ishida just called me beautiful. And I knew that there were so many girls out there more beautiful then myself. Those kind of girls are after someone like Yamato. I wasn't…I just wanted someone who loves me for me. Not because I'm beautiful or dress nicely.   
"You are special and that must be hitting Taichi about now. But if I were you, I wouldn't take him back unless you are positive that he really loves you," Yamato said.   
"I don't know…I thought he loved me for me," I whispered. "What do you see in me?"   
"I see a beautiful girl, with a caring personality. And smart, fun, cool, and amazing," he replied. I almost smiled. He continued, "I care about you, and I don't want you to get hurt. And if it's not too much to ask would you like to go to the dance with me on Friday? That is if you want to go."   
"Yamato-kun…I'd love to," I replied; my voice was still sad.   
"But?" Yamato asked as if he knew my next word.   
"But…Taichi-kun asked me a week ago, and I guess he is now going with Mimi," I said quietly.   
"I see. Why don't you think about it?" he suggested. "Come on, I'll walk you home."   
I nodded and followed Yamato. As we walked to my apartment building we talked about anything but Taichi. When we got to my apartment he said good night to me and walked off.   
"Sora?" my mom asked. "Why are you home so early?"   
"Taichi-kun and I got into a fight," I lied.   
"Oh, I'm sorry, Sora. Are you alright?" she asked softly.   
"I'm fine, mom, I'm over him," I replied.   
I walked into my room. I heard a beep coming from my desk draw and then another one from on my desk. I grabbed my cell phone from off my desk and checked the voice mail.   
"You have fifty new messages," the operator said. "First new message received today at 7:30 PM."   
"Hey Sora it's me Taichi, listen I'm real sorry for what happened today-"   
Beep. "Message erased. Second new message received today at 7:32."   
"Sora please pick up the phone. Please I love-"   
Beep. "Message erased." The messaged went on from Taichi about how sorry he was I just deleted them all.   
"Message erased. Fiftieth new message received today at 9:20."   
"Hey Sora-chan it's Yamato. I'm just checking up on you and I got the voice mail, I bet Taichi sent you a lot of messages. I'll see you in school on Monday. Bye, give me a call when you feel up to it."   
I smiled then took my laptop from my desk draw and checked my e-mail.   
"You've got 400 new e-mails. Ok?"   
I clicked the "Ok" button on the screen. The addresses on all 400 e-mails said "TaiY1" that meant they were all from Taichi. I didn't bother reading them I just deleted them and sent him a very cruel message.   
Taichi, I am over you so don't apologize it's a little too late for that. Maybe you should have thought about me before kissing Mimi. I did not check your e-mails begging me to come back to you. You know I am not, I cannot forgive you for what you've done to me. You destroyed my trust in you and I hope you won't be stupid with your next girlfriend. ~Sora   
I then picked up my cell phone and dialed Yamato's number. I waited for Yamato to pick up.   
"Hello?" he asked sleepily.   
"Yamato-kun, hi, it's Sora," I replied.   
"Hi. What's up?"   
"Nothing except I can't stand Taichi, he left 49 voice messages and 400 e-mails."   
"What was he saying?"   
"That he loved me, which is BS, and that he was sorry which is also BS. Would he stop that?"   
"Nah, I think it just hit him. So the question is what are you doing to do about this?"   
"I'm not forgiving him, he doesn't love me and he isn't sorry, he just wants to make himself feel better."   
"That sounds like Taichi to me. He's lame and doesn't know what to do with himself."   
"While listening to Taichi's lame messages I decided to go to the dance with you on Friday, maybe it'll take my mind of all this stuff and it'll be fun."   
"Sounds great. I'll call you tomorrow. Ok? Bye."   
"Bye."   
This was my first step in my plan. I wanted to get on with my life and make Taichi realize that he was a fool, but the most important thing for me was to move on I didn't need Taichi holding me back. What I needed most was a kind boyfriend someone who understands me. Someone like Yamato when I told him about what happened between Taichi and me he understood.   
I heard another beep from my laptop. I knew it was Taichi replying to that message I sent him. So I got my laptop and logged onto the Internet.   
"You have 1 new message. OK?"   
Once again I clicked the "OK" button and checked the on new e-mail and it was from Taichi. I opened it.   
Sora, why do you have to act like a bit©h? I was really, really sorry for what happened and I love you. Please, except my apology and still be my date for Friday's dance. Love, Taichi.   
"What did he call me?" I asked outraged. I sent him a reply.   
What did I do to deserve that? And stop BSing around! I am not going to the dance with you! I don't need you going off to dance with another girl. Why don't you ask Mimi? I bet she'd love to go to the dance with you! I'm going to the dance with someone else now. Don't bug me again.   
I sent the e-mail. Five minutes later I got an instant message from Taichi. He was obviously very angry. The messages looked like this:   
TaiY1: What's your problem?   
Soccer-N-Flowers: Nothing. Why did you cheat on me?   
TaiY1: Shut up, you don't know how hard it is to be the no. 1 soccer player in the High School.   
Soccer-N-Flowers: Yeah Ok. I don't think Yamato would cheat on his girlfriend!   
TaiY1: Why did you bring him up? Don't tell me you're dating him!   
Soccer-N-Flowers: You actually think I'd do that? I'm sorry but I am not a cheater! I could but I'm not like that. Now, that you're my ex I could.   
TaiY1: We never officially broke up.   
Soccer-N-Flowers: Well now we have broken up. I don't wanna know from you. Don't call me, don't write to me, y'know what? Don't even talk to me! Got it?   
TaiY1: I just wanna know what the hell's your problem?   
Soccer-N-Flowers: Do you really want to know?   
TaiY1: Yes.   
Soccer-N-Flowers: My problem's you! I cannot take you anymore, K? Goodbye!   
I logged off and put my laptop away, I was shocked. I couldn't believe I was acting like that. I did have a right to be angry with him.   
I got changed into my pajamas. Then I brushed my teeth and went to sleep without eating dinner.   
This ends chapter 1. Short I know, but I needed a chapter story. So what will happen to Taichi will he date Mimi or try to get Sora back?   
Find out when I write Chapter 2!   
Legal junk: I do not own Digimon or the characters if I did I'd be one lucky girl! But that's why I guess we call this stuff fan fics.   
Ok one other thing I don't have anything planned and what I have planned I cannot tell.   
That'd ruin the whole thing!   
C ya, Sora Ishida/Hikari Motimiya.   



	2. Time to Move on

Chapter 2: Time to Move on  
  
It was Wednesday, and the second part of my plan was in motion. I knew that it was wrong to play with hearts, but I wanted Taichi to realize the truth and fact of our break up. It was so hard for me to avoid him during school, since he was in half of my classes.  
During French was the worst he sat next to me and we had to have a conversation in French.  
"Bonjour, Je m'appelle Sora, et toi?" I said working on French not my social life.  
"Je m'appelle Taichi. J'aime jouer au foot." He replied.  
"Je n'aime pas jouer au foot, J'aime jouer au tennis," I paused and looked at the requirement sheet, "J'ai quatorze ans, Quel âgé tu?"  
"J'ai quatorze ans aussi! I guess that ends the conversation," Taichi said. I nodded and took out a book. Taichi then said, "Ok, listen to me, just listen, don't say anything until I finish talking. Ok? All right, I'm sorry about what happened on Saturday. I am not dating Mimi, nor do I ever want to. So, please be my date for Today's dance."  
"Why? So I can find you with some other girl, Nomi already told me that she saw you with Mimi last week, at the movies," I snapped.  
Tai grumbled something and looked over his French notes. Many kids were making fun of Taichi. I paid no attention to it, just on the book I was reading. I couldn't wait to get out of this class. The bell was going to ring in less then ten minutes. Ten minutes seemed like forever to me. I kept my mind busy by reading or doing homework until the bell rang. When it did the teacher dismissed us and we left.  
"Sora-chan!" a voice that belonged to Yamato said from behind me.  
Yamato and I weren't dating. All I knew was that we were going to the dance together which could have meant a million things. Like we were just going as friends or he was just taking me to the dance and find our own dance partners there or that were going as a couple.   
"Hi! Um, what's up?" I asked casually.  
"Nothing really, except this day can't any worse, you?" he replied.  
"Same, Taichi, is oh, so getting on my last nerve, he's been bugging me since Monday, the question is does it get better?" I asked then said, "I know the answer but I want to hear it from someone other then Nomi or my mom, I just want to live. Not worry about my life! Ugh! I hate this!"   
"Just give it some time, it will get better, slow at first but in time it will get better and you'll be back on your feet once again," he replied.  
"Thanks, now I have to get going to class," I said then left.   
I went upstairs to my art class. I'm was glad to get away from Taichi for one class even if it was gym or choir. When I got to art a bunch of girls ran to me even though I didn't know half of them. They were telling me that Taichi was looking for me and asked me what happened, Monday wasn't like this, Taichi must have told them that I dumped him and that he wanted me back.  
"Whoa! Ok, why would you be interested in this stuff?" I asked them.  
"Because Taichi told us that he was looking for you," one girl said.  
"Yeah and he told me that you dumped him, why?" another girl said.  
"Ok, you really want to know why?" I asked.  
I heard yes's so I told them that Taichi cheated on me. That did it and the girls started telling me that they were sorry and that they wished that Taichi would leave me alone.  
The rest of that period was pretty much quiet for me, as was the rest of my day because I stayed as far away from Taichi was possible. In the hallways that was impossible, but I tried to.   
Then at the end of the day I went to my locker got my books and left. I walked home alone with no one by my side. I thought about my friends and about the world that was a long way from here. Thinking about the Digital World and Biyomon made me feel better, I remembered back then when I was a Digidestained I was counted on more then I was now. I didn't have to worry about all of this, the romance issues or high school, but my mom and I didn't get along.   
Now I had a hope to get my life back on track. I needed to so badly…just move on and live. There was a chance that I could forgive Taichi, but I didn't know; I was lost in this mess and felt in between it all. School made think less about Taichi and more about passing and getting work done.   
"Forget him, think about school," I had told myself several times during school. "Just forget him, concentrate."  
I could always talk to somebody, but not Mimi, she was my friend until all of this happened…I was more confused then ever and felt lonely. Some people would say "What about your family" or "You still have friends forget them they weren't friends for doing that to you." I just didn't know or didn't want to know…I was lost.   
Friday was fast approaching and I still didn't know, I loved Taichi, my heart told me that…but my mind kept saying, "No, he didn't love you enough." I couldn't decide if I was going insane or if I was just…just lost, I didn't know…  
  
Gomen ne, this chapter is so short and took so long, but I had writer's block and school to deal with.   
I hope I can get the next chapter to be better and longer.   
This time there is no question…I dunno what'll happen next.  



End file.
